Pulling an All Nighter
by I've-Gotta-Be-Me
Summary: Nick and Jeff dorm together, obviously. They stay up all night running a movie marathon when things take a turn for the interesting...


_A/N: Oh, you didn't know I ship Nick/Jeff? Well I do, so expect some one-shots starring my two favorite Warblers here and there. Mostly because the number of Neff/Niff fics on this site is dreadful, so I'm here to provide (:_

_Side note - I apologize for the small LOTR references in this one. I just got done watching all three of the remastered extended editions AND I'm rereading the books so my nerdiness came through a bit. But I kept it all very general so even if you don't know LOTR, it's not a problem. I promise to make another Neff/Niff fic sans my geekiness soon._

_P.S. If you don't know LOTR...who ARE you?_

* * *

><p>Various food wrappers were strewn across the floor accompanied by an assortment of DVD cases and book covers. It was the early hours of the morning and the only light provided in the room was coming from the flickering images on the television.<p>

They should've been cleaning their dorm room all weekend, but instead they were on their thirteenth consecutive hour of their impromptu movie marathon.

Jeff was wearing his sweatpants and Dalton t-shirt and sitting against the headboard of Nick's bed with his knees drawn to his chest. He was completely engrossed with the film, mouth open slightly as the scene progressed.

"You're going to miss the good part, man!" he called in the general direction of the bathroom.

"I'm here, I'm here. If you were half a decent person, you'd pause the movie for me." Nick waded through the trash slowly.

"Ah, but I'm not. And you can't just _pause_ the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. You know the rule."

"Yeah, yeah. 'Nothing shall interrupt a battle scene'. How could I forget? I practically made that rule." A crinkled bag of chips crunched under his foot. He judged the space between where he was standing and where the bed was before taking a step back and leaping onto the mattress.

Jeff shook his head as Nick scrambled to right himself. "Yeah, how could we forget when you practically missed a Warblers meeting because of that rule? The way Wes was yelling at you…" Jeff shuddered as he turned back to the screen.

"Hey, we swore never to speak about that ever again. Jeesh, one mistake and no one ever let's you live it down…"

"Never," Jeff agreed with a smirk.

The two watched as the battle onscreen raged on, cheering and whooping at all the appropriate moments. They shouted as the army of Rohan appeared and charged the enemy.

"Oh man, those Orcs had it coming," Nick said, settling back against his pillows. "Those are some freaky dudes."

"Yeah, well they're not exactly renowned for their beauty and compassion" Jeff snickered.

"Whatever. If I was in a battle like that, I'd be one of the guys who gets killed." Nick pulled a pillow onto his lap and rested his arms there.

"Ha! I'd be the one running headfirst into the fray." Jeff imitated wielding a sword and jabbing imaginary Orcs.

"And probably forgetting your helmet and shield along the way…"

Jeff punched Nick lightly on shoulder. "Shut up."

"Well you're not the most observant person on the planet," Nick threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Just being honest, man."

"Oh, I'm not?" Jeff looked around the dorm for something to be observant about. His eyes fell upon the ratty pair of gym shorts Nick was wearing. He pointed to them, "Those are mine."

"What?" Nick looked down at his shorts. "No, these are _mine_. I've had them forever."

"Yeah, that's because I lent you them in the fifth grade. Look who doesn't remember now." Jeff gave him an incredulous look.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he tried to think that far back. "Oh man…You don't mean…"

"Dodgeball," they chorused together.

"That one time during lunch period when you got taken down so hard on the concrete you ripped your pants," Jeff mused. "Good times, good times."

Nick nodded as he started to remember. "Oh god, that's right. And I was freaking out because I left my gym shorts at home." He dropped his face into his hands as he groaned from embarrassment. "I've tried to repress that memory. Thanks for bringing it up, Jeff."

"Now that I think about it, I saved your ass. You totally owe me!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to think about how you're going to pay me back." Jeff stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you could…"

Nick grabbed the remote and turned it up, drowning out whatever torture Jeff was coming up with.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it…" Nick said, reaching into the pack of Oreos they'd scrounged up.<p>

It was nearly five am now, and the sky outside their windows was shining dully.

Jeff twisted open an Oreo and started licking the frosting. "What are you talking about? You've seen all the movies and read the books about a thousand times and counting…If _you_ don't understand it, no one does."

"No, I mean, I don't understand how Frodo can't see it…" Nick frowned at the television screen as he hugged his pillow closer.

"Can't see what?" Jeff tore his eyes away from the screen took look at Nick. "He can't see Mount Doom because it's far away, duh."

"Okay, smartass, I didn't mean it that way." Nick took a swig of milk from the glass on the bedside table and swished it around his mouth a bit.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how it's painfully obvious that Sam's in love with him!"

Jeff reached across Nick and took possession of the remote. He pressed the pause button before sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Okay, I _have_ to hear this. How in the world is Sam in love with Frodo? He ends up with Rosie in case you forgot."

"It's just obvious. He'd go to the ends of Middle Earth for him. I just think he loves him." Nick stubbornly crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, but that makes absolutely no sense," Jeff reached towards the pack of Oreos at the same time as Nick. Their hands brushed together.

Nick drew back, feeling a tingling sensation on his hand where Jeff's fingers had touched him.

He felt himself turning red and feeling thankful that it was still rather dark. To cover up his own awkwardness, he kept on explaining. "I mean, they're best friends, right?"

"Right…" Jeff said slowly, eyeing Nick suspiciously.

"So they've known each other for a really long time. And of all the people that Frodo could've taken with him, he chose Sam. Then when the fellowship disbanded, Sam was the only one who stuck with him until the end."

Jeff still looked unconvinced so Nick continued to ramble on.

"And Sam's always got Frodo's back, you know? He'd never let anything happen to him if he can help it." Nick chuckled to himself. "I bet if he and Frodo had never left the shire, they'd stay up all night just hanging out and having a good time together. They're best buds."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about the movie anymore?" Jeff said, a playful smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

Nick couldn't help but notice just how close he and Jeff were sitting. Their thighs were touching and he could feel Jeff's hand hovering near his arm. Nick made the mistake of looking at Jeff's mouth. Why oh why did he do that? Now all he was thinking about was kissing those lips.

"Because I'm not," he said quietly, looking away from Jeff and uncrossing his legs nervously.

When he didn't say any more, Jeff reached over and grabbed his friend's hand. "What are you talking about then?" He looked at Nick with kind eyes, patiently waiting.

"I'm taking about…" Nick's cheeks were burning from embarrassment. He was grateful that the darkness still hid his face for the most part. "I-I'm talking about…" Why had he even started this conversation in the first place? It couldn't possibly end well.

"Umm…" he looked up towards Jeff. He was encouraged by the small smile Jeff gave him. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he inched closer and closer to the blonde boy.

Before he had the chance to talk himself out of it, he placed a single soft kiss on the corner of Jeff's mouth.

The good news was that Jeff hadn't moved away or flinched back. But he wasn't exactly moving to reciprocate either.

"_Crap_," Nick muttered to himself. "Jeff, I'm sorry - "

But he didn't have time to give a proper apology because Jeff was touching his cheek and moving closer to him. His lips touched Nick's and were moving softly against them.

Once Nick got over the initial shock that he wasn't being kicked out of the dorm, he felt his eyes slide close as he kissed Jeff back. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach multiplying as Jeff tilted his head slightly and kissed him even deeper.

He sighed contentedly between kisses, wanting Jeff even closer if it was possible. He felt Jeff guiding him down onto the pillows, making it easier for their lips to meet. Rationally, Nick knew he should stop this and ask what exactly was going on, but every time Jeff's mouth was moving slowly with his, he couldn't bring himself to want to stop. Ever.

He grabbed a fistful of Jeff's shirt and tugged him nearer and moved his other hand to touch the soft skin of Jeff's neck. He felt the other boy's breath hitch as he moved his thumb against Jeff's jaw line, wanting to touch whatever piece of him he could reach.

Nick broke away first, but Jeff was still kissing the corners of his lips and trailing his mouth over Nick's cheeks.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" Nick asked breathily.

"I'm getting there…" Jeff said before covering Nick's mouth with his own again.

Nick felt Jeff's hands in his hair, trailing softly down until he'd reached his earlobes. He seemed about as ready to stop as Nick was.

When Jeff's lips were parting and their breathing was turning ragged, Nick decided he couldn't let it go any further without knowing. So he gently pressed his hands to Jeff's chest and pushed him back slightly.

"Talking…" Nick panted. "We should be talking."

Jeff rolled away a bit, giving Nick a bit of space so they wouldn't be tempted to end this conversation before it started.

"What's there to say? I like you, you like me. Am I missing something?" he asked with a smile.

"I mean…" Nick struggled with how to phrase it. "What are we doing?"

"Kissing" Jeff said with a laugh. "Which I really liked, by the way."

Nick ran a hand nervously through his hair as he laughed along. "You know what I'm asking. Like what does it mean?" He bit down on his lip, both wanting and fearing Jeff's answer.

"It means nothing. Oh god, no! Wait, wait that came out wrong." Jeff's eyes went wide as he saw Nick squirming away from him. "I meant it's just really that simple. I like you, Nick. I want to be with you. Why does it have to be more complicated than that?"

Nick relaxed at Jeff's words. "Oh, so you like me. Why didn't you just say so?" he teased.

"Well, I was trying to _show_ you a few seconds ago. But I was rudely interrupted." Jeff cocked an eyebrow seductively.

"Huh, well fancy that."

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Get over here and shut up."

Nick chuckled and moved closer, closing the gap between them faster than he would've believed possible. In a matter of seconds, he was melting into Jeff's arms again, their lips moving insistently against one another's.

Jeff nibbled gently on Nick's lower lip as his hands roamed over the other boy's back. Nick let his fingers memorize the curves of Jeff's throat and the feel of his firm chest beneath his hands.

"If I'd known you were this good at this, I would've made a move much sooner…" Nick murmured against Jeff's lips.

"Sure you would've" Jeff said, kissing him softly. He fingered the waistband of the gym shorts Nick was wearing, just savoring the feel of the material beneath his fingertips.

"By the way," Nick said, lifting his head. "You're never getting these shorts back."

Jeff laughed and brushed a stray strand of brown hair out of Nick's face gingerly. "Fine then. Keep 'em, you thief."

"I resent that. How many things have you stolen from my closet? Let's see if we can count, shall we?" Nick acted like he was about to count on his fingers, but Jeff's fingers intertwined with his, effectively preventing him from doing so.

"How about we don't?" Jeff mumbled before kissing Nick again.

All trains of thought and all senses of responsibility were forgotten for a moment as they playfully nipped at each other's lips.

Several minutes later, when their heart rates were racing and their touches were becoming decidedly less chaste, Nick pulled away.

"So…" he said with a smile.

"So…" Jeff imitated him, grinning back and propping his head up on his hands.

"Does this mean we aren't going to finish the movie?"

"That's _exactly_ what it means."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please __**review**__, my lovely readers! :D_


End file.
